After Alpha School
by L111
Summary: As the former pups grow up, how will their lives go? (Kind of spin-off of 'the Problem', but you could just end the story at the end of 'the Problem').
1. The Beginning

**Here is the beginning of the new story. If you haven't already, read 'The Problem' for some background.**

Claudette's POV

"Ladies!" The instructor said. "You are all now trained Alphas, ready to defend the Central Pack against it's enemies. Do not fail in this mission, for you have been taught to perfection by your leaders and instructors over the season. You shall now go back to your families. Long live the Central Pack, and long live our leader Kate."

"Long live the central pack!" We all cheered in unison. After a whole season, I was looking forward to seeing Dad and Runt. Mom and Hutch did visit several times on lessons on hunting, pack management and fighting. I saw Stinky because he was at Alpha school with me, and Mom told me how Runt was getting on. She didn't tell me about Dad, her ears always drooped when I asked about him and she tried to change the subject.

I got worried a lot about him.

"Hey, Claudette." A masculine voice said. I turned around to see my boyfriend, Fleet. We had grown very close over the past few months.

"Hey, handsome." I said. He blushed.

"So looking forward to seeing your Dad and little brother?" He asked.

"Yeah! I mean he sounds like something bad happened." I responded as we started walking towards my Dad's den.

"I'm sure he's fine." He reassured me, walking closer to me as we got nearer to our destination.

"But Mom looked really sad when I asked about him." I retorted.

"Claudette, he's fine. Besides, if any one had done something to him, me and Stinky would kill them in a heartbeat. If anything tragic had happened to him, you and Runt would know how to cheer him up." That made me feel better, I do usually over react.

After several minutes of walking, we finally made it to his den where we saw a grey wolf look out towards our direction.

"Dad!" I shouted. "It's us!" I started to run towards him until I realised this large grey figure was not my Dad.

"Hey, Sis. I'm not that big am I?" Runt said jovially. He was almost my size, he seemed to be less thin, still thin tough, and a lot taller.

"Oh shut up you!" I said as I jolted him slightly.

"Hey, I'll get my fiancée on you!" He said, obviously joking. Wait, Runt has a fiancée? "Oh, didn't Mom tell you? Me and Jake can get married in the central pack because Mom convinced Hutch to let us marry. We're even planning to adopt!" He said with effeminate glee.

"Wow, that's brilliant for you! But, where's Dad?" I asked "I'm worried about him, Runt." He looked a bit shaken by this question.

"Claudette? Is that you?" A voice asked from inside the den. "You look so beautiful." When it stepped out, I saw a small, weak and fragile grey wolf stammering towards me. He was much smaller than me, and shook a bit with every breath of wind and movement he made. His breathing was irregular and it seemed to hurt him to intake and out take the very air he was breathing. I was horrified.

"Dad? You look so horribly ill. What happened?" I asked him, putting my paw on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it just usually takes a month or two to recover from that sort of thing. I'm fine now, the pack healer said that it won't happen again. I'm just getting use to walking alone and breathing steadily again." He told us.

"What 'sort of thing'?" I asked. His ears drooped.

"Oh, your mother didn't tell you." He said. I felt as if I was about to be told something horrible, and I was.

"What... didn't... Mom... tell me?" I asked, shaking and beginning to tear up.

"I had a two big heart attacks a few months ago. I lost a lot of weight and got a little weaker." That struck me. I turned to see Runt lower his head and ears, he was probably there when it happened. I felt tears begin to stream down my face, and Fleet come closer to comfort me. Soon I was bawling into the warm coat of my new mate.

"What... wh... Da..." I couldn't get out the words. "Are... your other kids... okay?"

"Sweets and James and Stephanie are all fine, Sweets was obviously sad, but at that time the kids didn't quite understand. We named the by the way." He said smiling, trying to comfort me. "Please, they where not THAT bad. Cheer up, Claudette." I didn't.

"It's... just that... you mean so... so much to me." I sobbed.

"You know, when you came down here, I didn't think it was you. Because I didn't think any wolf could be more beautiful than the one daughter of mine who went to Alpha school. But you are the most attractive, kind and beautiful wolf the world has ever known, you have no reason to be sad. I'm fine now, and you - my little girl with your now long, silky blonde hair that drapes off your neck and your beautiful hazel eyes - have nothing to worry about."

"Okay Dad." I said cheering up. I felt my Dad stroke my 'long silky hair' and I felt more warm and happy. "I was just so shocked."

"It's okay." He responded, pulling me into a warm hug.

"At least I get to see you." I told him. Runt gave an aww.

"Do you have anything shocking to tell me?" Dad asked as he noticed something odd about my body from putting his paws around my hips.

"Oh, yeah that." I said.

"Just getting some mood swings?" He asked, smiling heavily.

"Yeah, but I'm still shocked about that. But I'm pregnant with Fleet's kid."

 **Double or nothing right? Even with shocks. Review please!**

 **P.S. Sad about David Bowie, right?**


	2. The First Glimpse

**The Second Chapter of 'After Alpha School'.**

Stinky's POV

I waltzed into the meeting, with the sound of screaming girls. My parents cheered me as I made them proud, and my siblings drew strength from their inclusion in my entourage. I took the stage from my step-dad and exclaimed with power and might:

"Wolves of the Central Pack, your King has arrived!" I exclaimed with two girls by my side over the meeting. I was met with applause and admiration. The world seemed to shake with my words, and I was a hero to the pack, determined to bring greatness and respect to my pack. A glorio...

"STINKY!" My companion: a tall; thin; strong; beautiful; grey haired; blue eyed; alpha named Larissa who I was courting, said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You were day dreaming again, probably about how, now here comes your Dad's den." She said, pointed her right paw at my father's abode.

"Oh, so it is. Be nice," I leaned in as we continued our walk. "He's an Omega." I told her. She sarcastically gasped.

"What? Our instructors told us Omegas were lazy, stupid, ugly and unfit." She said jokingly. I exchanged a small, but passionate, kiss with her.

"This one definitely is!" I sniggered. I wasn't laughing when I turned my head to see my father. He seemed smaller, because his back didn't seem to be supported properly, and he breathed with a hint of pain. He looked like he was dying. Larissa looked visibly taken aback, as she looked regretful and guilty at her last comments.

"Hi, Stinky." Dad said. My beautiful little girlfriend laughed at this.

"Stinky? Ha! You told me you were called Stephen!" She didn't seem to care that I lied, she was to busy holding her own stomach.

"I am! But I have a good sense of smell, so it became a nickname. Besides, Dad, you look a little ill. Are you okay?" Larissa stopped laughing.

"Oh, not another one! I already explained to Claudette, I had some issues. That's all you need to now, it's over now and I'm recovering well from it. Do you want to go inside and see your siblings?" He responded.

"Sure."

We walked inside, and saw Runt and his fiancée Jake kissing and cuddling, as well as Sweets looking over the two younger pups of hers - talking to them, and finally Fleet leaning on my pregnant sister's belly - listening to the little pup inside kicking.

"Hi guys!" Fleet said as he pulled his head from its gentle resting position atop my sister.

"Yo, Fleet!" I said, as I connected my fist with his.

"Ugh... men." Larissa told Sweets, sighing. This made my step-mother giggle.

"I know, right?" Dad said, looking more comfortable and slightly healthier.

"Runt, Jake? Do you want to go out and play?" Dad's newer children asked my brother.

"Sure, come on!" Jake said, wagging his tail as he led the small group out of the den.

"He's great with them, almost as good as Runt. They are obviously a lot younger at heart and a bit younger in body too." Sweets told us.

Suddenly we all jolted a little as we saw an unexpected face come in. It was a very thin, middle aged wolf, certainly Omega. It was my dad's best friend Salty.

"Humphrey, may I have a word with you? It's about the O.F.A." The 'O.F.A.'?

"Yes. Sorry, this is important." He said to us all.

"Dad, what's the O.F.A." Claudette asked, but Dad had already left the den.

Humphrey's POV

"What's wrong Salty?" I asked.

"I think we need to split this operation up." He told me.

"Hey, hey. I'm the leader of the Omega Freedom Association. Alphas don't like us, Rogues want to kill us, Betas are annoyed by us." I responded.

"But the bits on the side? I think they help us, but we won't win if Alphas think we're more than just a liberating force."

"It's not like we're killing anyone. That won't happen, it doesn't seem." I retorted, growing more angry.

"I just think the criminal bit is not going to get us anywhere. Mooch brought up _that_ proposal again." He responded. I knew what he meant. That wasn't me, anymore.

"It's not settled yet. It keeps us with powerful support and plenty of resources." I told him. "We need to ensure we don't run out, or our operatives might quieten down."

"Speaking of resources." He said, with a grin slowly growing across his face. "I'm a big player in this organisation, and you know how I like my payments."

"Of course, Salty." I said, revealing a small green plant behind me. "As much as needed."

"Thanks." He said, plucking some leaves from the plant. "I need some for Candy too."

"Just don't give me another heart attack."

 **So, what is the 'Omega Freedom Association'? What does it do? What is Mooch's proposal? So many questions.**

 **Review and prepare yourself for the next chapter.**


	3. The Darkness

**Well, the first two chapters have gone down pretty well. Hopefully so will this one!**

Runt's POV

"I'm going to get you!" I shouted playfully as the two smaller pups laughed, running towards the high grass. My energetic boyfriend running beside me. He's so strong for an Omega, and so kind as well. I can't wait to marry him.

"Where are you two?" I asked as me and Jake looked around in the dense grass. I heard whispered giggles come from my right, but the sound of crackled leaves came from my left. I eventually chose right and jumped into the long grass that way, only to see the two pups I was chasing jump onto my back.

"Can't catch us when we're on you!" Stephanie, who looked more like Sweets by the day, said.

"That's what you think!" Jake said as he too jumped on my back, nearly flattening me and causing the two pups to jump off of me.

I stood up and we continued our chase until I heard my Dad behind us.

"Kids! Come back to the den for dinner!" He said in his now heavily weakened voice.

"Coming Dad!" I shouted. "You know, you'll be great parents." James, who looked more like Dad by the day, told Jake and me. Jake turned to me and seemed to be heavily touched by the complement. He just gave him a pat on the shoulder and led them both to the den. Sweet's and my Dad's children has been struggling since the second heart attack Dad got. They were young at the first, but old enough to cry for weeks at the second. Especially when the healers told us he might not live, and when he was in an almost comma like state.

I can still remember, though I try to forget, when the first heart attack happened.

\- Flashback to a Month Ago -

No POV

Runt and Jake where playing together in a field, just as usual. They never stopped playing. Kate and Humphrey were talking near them, as they had resolved to remain friends after their divorce.

"Humphrey, I'm glad we can carry on being friends." Kate told her ex-husband.

"Me too. For all the bad stuff at the end, they were worth it." He said, motioning towards his son.

"Humphrey, you always were a very sweet and kind person. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, and I only left you because I thought we were just too dis-similar." Kate responded. This caused Humphrey to look at her with a lot of confusion. "I didn't let you have fun with your friends. I held you back when you wanted fun. I am a very serious person, and you didn't understand my duties. It made us both feel sad towards the end, right?" She asked him.

"I... I was... yeah." He blurted out. He was doing fine with their relationship. It was Kate who really got discomforted by the end. He started to feel a tight feeling in his chest.

"Hey, Kate!" Hutch said as he appeared behind the two.

"Oh, hi Hutchie." Kate never have Humphrey a nickname, oddly. He felt the feeling in his chest get worse,

"Kate, why are you with your ex?" Hutch asked. The pups continued to play in the background.

"Hutchie, I'm just trying to be nice. Omegas are nice, it's the only thing they have going for them. That's why I try to return the favour." That hurt Humphrey far more than Kate intended it to. He felt the feeling in his chest get unbearably bad. Soon he was hyperventilating. "Humphrey! Oh my god, are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly. Her child and his boyfriend stopped playing and ran over to Humphrey, who was now on the floor."

"I'll get a healer." Hutch said, running towards the main pack den area. Humphrey didn't see anything after that, just faint echoes of his children and ex-wife screaming.

\- Back to Present Day -

Runt's POV

That hurt to recount. I just remember seeing my own Dad look as if he was going to die. He was shouting on the floor as his breaths got so quick, and I'll never get over how painful it was to think my Dad was dying while I was still just a pup. I cried for weeks afterwards. It just reminds me of how sad I'll be when he actually dies, and I really will never be able to see my loving father ever again. I can't let that happen yet.

When I walked inside the den, I felt Jake hold me closer. He must have noticed I was upset. It's like he said when he asked me to be his boyfriend - 'We know how to make each other happy when we're sad'.

"It's okay, babe." Jake whispered into my ear.

Humphrey's POV

Our meal was going well. The family where talking about what happened in Alpha School, so I saw it as an excuse to finish and leave amongst the conversation. Nobody noticed, and I got out of my den to see the small orchard of illicit plants I grew behind my den. No Alphas had sniffed them out. These provided the funds in meat and support for our clandestine operations against Alpha tyranny. It was time to put an Omega in charge, as Kate is an Alpha supremacist and my own Alpha son, though I love him, is a narcissist. Runt would be too controversial for an Omega pick, so it was obvious that Stephanie was the next choice. Slightly older and wiser than my very youngest son, and able to cast a presiding figure. She will need to be integrated into the organisation soon.

But first a little taste of my favourite specimen.

 **So Humphrey's heart attack (well, the first one) has been explained more. Please review!**


	4. The Vote

**Here, we finally get to learn more about the OFA.**

Humphrey's POV

My three oldest children were with their mmother, so now was my opportunity to go for Stephanie. I guess I did blame Kate for the first heart attack, mostly because it was those venomous words she spoke that poisoned my mind. Alpha's all hated us. You can see in the den grounds, starving, denless Omegas are left without pity from Alphas. The OFA finds a place for them, because the oppressed must stick together.

"Steph! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked one of two pups playing outside in the sun set with their vigilant mother.

"Okay, daddy." Aww..That reminds me of Claudette and Runt when they were young, they used to call me 'daddy' and act all goofy and cute. Stinky always tried to be mature, and that helped nobody but his own ego. I wanted the little grey pups and the little gold one I loved so much to act like pups. "Am I in trouble?" She asked when she was inside the den.

"No. This is good news." I said as I pulled my angel to my right side. "You're so beautiful."

"Daddy!" She shouted as she went red. I just kissed the little pup and pulled her closer.

"You know how Omegas are usually bullied and... pushed down by Alphas?" I used me words very carefully.

"I know Runt says he still gets called names." She told me. This was exactly why I wasn't picking him.

"Well, wouldn't it be better if Omegas were treated better?" I asked her.

"Yes, it would." She said, smiling. So cute and innocent, that's the way I want to keep it.

"Well, Daddy and some of his friends are doing something about it. We want to get an Omega in charge." I told her.

"Will that be you, Daddy?" She asked me. I laughed and kissed her cheek again.

"No, sweetie. It's going to be you." Her face instantly lit up as I said that. She ran out to tell her mother and brother, practically drowning them in her hyperactive excitement.

\- A few hours later -

"That was a lovely dinner, Sweets." I said as I nuzzled my mate.

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it." She responded.

"You always pick up the best meat and know just how to..." But I didn't finish. Salty walked in.

"It's time." He said. My children looked confused at each other and me, as well as my friend. I knew what he meant, so I nodded at Sweets and followed Salty out of the den towards an abandoned cave south of the feeding grounds. We sneakily creeped through the late-night hunting squads, and walked through the bushes making no sound so the Alpha guards failed to notice us.

Through the thick and dense woodland, you could begin to hear hushed voices towards the entrance to the dark cave. Eventually two omegas could be seen guarding the entrance. As soon as they saw me and Salty, they parted and let us through.

As you walked in, you could see the cave became lighter until you see a large chamber, lit well with at least 25 omegas. Though they originally were talking loudly, as soon as I entered they all sat in order.

"Hello." I said to them all. "I've arrived, so? Any news?"

Mooch was the first to speak. "You weren't there last time, so maybe we should bring up what I know a lot of us have been thinking about." Half the chamber started nodding, the other half shook their heads.

"Go on." I said. Salty grew worried as he sat beside me. I just smiled and whispered: "He'll done it down a little." But he wasn't convinced.

"Well, you know we aren't getting enough meat to feed all our operatives, despite all our 'substances' we sell." Oh, god. This again.

"We're sorting that out. At least the rogue leaders are roguish enough to buy plenty from us. The only thing they like less than Omegas is going without."

"But we would could double the amount of supporters we have if we just dabble in the other sorts of businesses."

"Morally, Humphrey." Salty jumped in.

"I know." I responded. "Please, Mooch. I'll put it to vote if you give me a good reason, which we haven't heard about."

"Other than what I've already said, you know how some Omegas live. They don't get fed, some are orphans, and so they have no choice but work for these corrupt Alphas who don't help them."

"Are you saying we would be protecting these young girls from Alphas by making them have sex with Alphas?" I asked, as many of the other wolves started whispering.

"We'd protect them far better." He said.

"It's going to vote." I said, causing gasps. Also giving Mooch a large smile. His hard work on this topic was paying off.

"All those for?" I shouted. 13 of the omegas including myself, Mooch and Shakey put up our paws.

"Against?" I shouted. 12 omegas including Salty and Lilly put their paws up.

"Passed. The OFA shall now express interest into organised prostitution." Mooch smiled weakly. He wanted it to pass for the organisation, but it wasn't something he really wanted morally. Salty was mortified. I was horrified as well, but it was necessary. "Mooch, you shall be a scout for 'talent'."

"Yes, sir."

As we dispered and left, I held Salty back.

"You can do what you wanted, as reconciliation, but don't hurt her." He just smiled.

 **What did Salty want to do? What is Mooch going to do? How far will Humphrey go?**

 **Find out next! Please review.**


	5. The Unthinkable

**This really is getting dark, but there is definitely going to have a happy ending.**

Humphrey's POV

This was the worst thing I was ever going to have to do. Salty only gets one chance at this. I'm sure he won't go to rough. Oh my god! I'm letting some creep rape my daughter! I'm a terrible person! I just need to go into the forest an cry, this was too terrible to explain. I need Salty for the greater cause, and it's not like Claudette's going to be too badly effected... who am I trying to lie to? This was so horrendous of a thing to do. Every day from now on Claudette is off limits for anything and I'm going to go into her den every day and tell her I'm so sorry. I felt that feeling in my chest again, but this time I deserve to die. Why should a man as terrible as me get to live. It just got worse and worse, I just want the darkness to take me.

Salty's POV

When I first suggested the idea to Humphrey, he was so disgusted he nearly killed me. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks, and I had to do everything to regain his friendship. The idea that anything would be worth his daughter getting raped was not something he could except. But now, he had discouraged my confidence in him so heavily he had to let me have my way. Candy was lazy, so I need to get out my arousal in a different way. I only get one time, I can't get her pregnant (she already is though, now) and she can't get a scratch on her. None of those things will happen.

I saw Fleet exit the den in front of me, leaving the prize inside open. He would be hunting for at least 3 hours, and I only need half of one.

Claudette was pregnant, so she wouldn't be able to run or fight me if she wanted the baby to live and not to be miscarried. I walked in.

"Oh, hi Salty." This beautiful Alpha in front of me said. She looked like a younger Kate, but with longer, more wavy fur and slightly lighter eyes. She was so sexy.

"Hi, Claudette." I said. I walked right up to her until we were sitting side by side.

"Why are you getting so close." She asked me. I leant in and whispered into her ear.

"Because I think a sexy girl like you needs to be fucked a little from time to time." I said. I had no intention in wasting time, I couldn't let anyone in earshot of her. The young Alpha next to me was in a corner, her eyes instantly widened massively and she began to cry and scream.

"Go away! Get out of my den! I don't want do that with you!" She screamed through her tears.

"You don't have a choice!" I whispered violently into her ear as I hoisted myself on top of her.

I felt her try to stand up beneath me, so I took it as my chance to get a clear shot into her ass. I soon saw her tight hole open for my taking. As she screamed, I pushed my tip at her entrance and moaned into her ear. "Of, fuck. You're tight." No one could here us. I continued to push into the blonde wolf taking my cock until our hips connected. By this time Claudette was hysterical. Why should I care? I'm sure Humphrey can make her feel good after this.

"I didn't do anything!" She shrilly screamed. "Please, I won't tell anyone if you stop now!" She said through her gushing tears. I started pulling out and then slammed back into the pinned down alpha beneath me.

"To damn right you won't!" I said as I continued to go deeper and harder into her. I humped faster and faster until I felt Claudette give up. "Liking this?" I asked. I got no answer from the sobbing girl beneath me. I stroked her long fur as I continued to hump my best friend's daughter, and moaned into her ear loud, long moans.

"Oh, fuck. You're so tight, babe."

Finally, my bitch began to stop holding back the moans and gave a little moan as I thrusted into her with great speed and all the power I could muster. Both of us were sweating profusely.

"I'm gonna cum!" I shouted as I fired long strings of white, hot cum into the barely fully grown, but sexy, female I had just fell in had sex with. I pulled us both to the side and continued to cuddle and kiss the crying girl. After a few minutes I just stood up and left.

Humphrey's POV

The pain has gone now. But then I hear the one voice I didn't want to.

"Hey, Humphrey." Salty said.

"Is it over with?" I asked.

"Yes. She isn't hurt physically at all." He told me. I felt a few tears run down my face. Salty nodded and walked off. MY next course of action was to comfort my daughter. Anything for our cause. I've lost too much to turn back on it, I've conspired so much. All that time, all those lives I ruined, all that evil stuff I sold for meat. I can't let it be for nothing.

I eventually found Claudette's den. I tried so hard to keep myself from crying, but I just needed a few seconds outside the den. I walked in and I saw Alphas, including Kate trying to talk to and comfort my child.

"Oh... Dad!" Claudette shouted, still sobbing.

"What... happened." I asked. Don't think I was enjoying this, or I didn't care. It was killing me that this had to happen for Omegas to get what they deserve. Every broken Alpha is an Omega who isn't subjugated. Even my own daughter couldn't go through life with disregard for our kind of wolf.

"Your... your friend... Salty..." was all she could say before going back to sobbing into her mother. It was eating away at me.

"What she means... what she means to say... is that... Salty... raped her." Hutch said, also lightly sobbing

Nothing I did next was faked emotion. It had built up inside of me enough to kill me. I couldn't feel my own eyes as I sobbed wildly into the floor, and I couldn't hear anything but myself crying. Claudette was right, I am very ill.

 **Didn't expect that, did ya? That was as violent as it's going to get, and as heart-breaking.**

 **I didn't like doing that, but it all works out at the end.**


	6. The Realisation

**So, how will Salty deal with what he did? We start with Runt getting his child. How will Hutch respond to that?**

Runt's POV

Me and Jake where excited beyond belief. We were about to apply to adopt a pup! There was a den in the south of the Western Pack that has an orphanage filled with children who aren't loved or wanted. That made me so sad and angry, I'm sure every one of them deserves parents. Sad we can only adopt one.

When we got there, I started to get nervous before we entered, Jake noticed.

"Runt, it's going to be fine." He told me.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I responded.

"It's okay." He said, kissing me and guiding me into the den. We immediately saw at least 15 little pups.

"Aww..." I said.

"Which one do you think we should get?" Jake asked. My smile widened. Soon I was dashing around the room looking at baby pups, awing at each one, no doubt causing some distress, and losing myself in the hysteria of knowing I was going to be a Dad.

4 I think didn't like me.

9 Were older than we wanted. We wanted a full start to finish experience.

But two small white, and grey pups, a girl and a boy, caught my eye. The white male one looked like Jake and the grey female looked like me. We picked the, both up and went to the overseer to ask if we could have them. She asked us about five questions.

"So these are the two you want?" She asked.

"Yep. Just these two." Jake said as he glared at me, as I suggested getting more.

"So you which one will be father and where's the mother?" She asked, confused. I got a little angered by this question, but Jake answer calmly.

"We're both the Dads." He responded, causing the wolf to tilt her head. "We're a gay couple." Her eyes widened.

"Sorry, didn't know!" She asked, Jake just shrugged. "So do you think you're a little, well, young for kids?"

"We're perfectly mature. We have plenty of family supporting us." I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, what occupation do you have?"

"We're Omegas. But Runt here does community service from time to time and I'm an omega teacher." Jake responded. That wasn't exactly true. I just take care of the empty bones after our meals and he's training to be a omega teaching assistant. What was she going to do? Perform a background check? We're wolves!

"Finally, you know if we think you aren't looking after them they'll be taken away you can't adopt again, don't you?"

"Yeah" I said. She just nodded.

Before I knew it a younger, kind female wolf who also works there was showing us out of the door with our two new pups.

"I'm... a Dad!" I said. "And that woman was horrible." Jake just gave me a 'really?' kind of look. Jake carried the two on his back, he was the stronger one. But while we made our way home with the two pups, we saw Stinky and Larissa run at us with lightning speed, nearly crying.

"Claudette was raped!" Larissa screamed, waking the two sleeping baby pups. But I didn't care majorly about that this second.

"What? By who?" I asked them both.

"Salty" Stinky said. Oh my God. I felt like I was having a cardiac arrest. I hope it doesn't run in the family.

Salty's POV

I knew the alphas would bbe after me soon and I need to leave. I walked into my den and saw my girlfriend there, looking horrendously upset.

"I know what you did,Salty." She told me. My heart sank so terribly deeply into my it felt like it was coming out of my arse. She was close to tears, but she never liked Humphrey. It was the fact I'd taken all the innocence out of a younger, kind wolf that upset her.

"I'll understand if you leave me, but know two things. I love you more than the world itself, you're my everything. And, I completely regret what I did."

"I love you Salty. But you cheated on me, and not even with someone who wanted to do that with you." She told me, breaking my heart.

"I adore you, Candy. But, please, come into hiding with me at the OFA hideout. We can't say here." I asked her. She nodded to me. But I know she didn't want to.

None of this was helping anybody! Humphrey and me have become rowdy, raping, drug addicts who look at young girls and boys perversely and hurt those we love. When Kate left him, he went mad. We all know he's beyond the point of saving, and his family are just trying to cling to his skeleton. We need to let them know that he wanted to help omegas, and carry on his work. But every time he goes up to a young omega on the street, touches them and gives them drugs so they join this evil syndicate he just takes away the meaning of it. We want to help omegas, not pillage them, not cheat on our wives, not get addicted to these plants.

"You can go if you want. I will never stop you Candy." I said.

"I don't want to go to that weird cave with your friends. I want to go back to how it was. I love you!" She shouted. I saw she was about to cry.

"Go if you want. You need to. I want you to leave me for your own sake because I'm just going to hurt you." I told her, as I started to cry too.

"Okay." She responded as she walked out. She stopped before continuing just for a second and said, "I love you, Salty. I will come back when you're better." She kissed me.

"I'll never be better. You're only aging with me." She stopped at this and turned around.

"I want to marry you! I want your pups! Please Salty, stop this! I'll go with you!" She cried, beginning to cry.

"Just leave! I love you too much to let you stay with someone like me."

"Just give me something to remember you by then. Make me pregnant." She commanded.

"As long as you promise to give them a Dad, and not me. It can't be me." I gave her as a response.

"Okay."

 **Feeling sorry for Salty? What's going to happen next?**


	7. The Goodbye

**So, will we finally see Hutch express his opinion on his gay, omega step-son? How would Kate respond to that?**

Salty's POV

I just woke up after a lovely sleep. It was the first good sleep I'd had in months and that was because me and Candy, the love of my life, finally mated. I'm sad my kids will grow up without their real father. I want to see them, of course, but I'll just ruin their lives like I always do with wolves I meet. Candy was still fast asleep, so I went to where she was lying down in our den and said the last thing I'd ever say to her, hopefully.

"I love you." I whispered, trying not to cry as I left the most beautiful wolf I had ever met. I kissed her, for the last time and then walked over to her stomach. I'm sure it's pregnant, after what we did last night. I screwed up so badly.

"Hey, little guys. This is last time you'll ever hear me. I hope you live a better life than me, I more full life. I threw mine away, but it was so you wouldn't be treated differently just because you're omegas. Goodbye, I love you more than anything in the whole world, though I'll never meet you." I whispered, trying not to wake up Candy. I was crying now, silently, as I knew it was too much to hold back. I kissed her where our pups would be, and left.

As I left, I made sure Candy didn't wake up.

"Goodbye."

Kate's POV

I was sat on the ledge of the leaders den looking out for my son, with my boyfriend behind me.

After what happened with Claudette, I was looking forward to seeing my first ever grandchildren. Runt was coming around to me and Hutch's den with his two baby pups and I was very excited. Hutch didn't seem to be as excited, but I didn't ask why. We never had gotten married, and we never tried to have pups. According to the healers, I may only have one mating season, which was only in a month, before I can't have pups any more. Sweet still had a few more mating season left in her.

"Hutchie, why don't we try to have pups?" I asked, a little un-subtly.

"I don't want to be a father." He responded, slightly angrily.

"Humphrey thought it wasn't going to be enjoyable but he likes being a father now." I retorted.

"We'll have a go then, Kate." He said, walking over to me to nuzzle me.

In the middle of our kiss, we noticed Runt with two little pups on our back walking towards us. I instantly felt myself melt with happiness. I got as giddy as I used to be when I was a pup.

"Hey Mom! Hey Hutch!" Runt said as he entered the den and hugged me. He then let the two baby pups of his back and in front of me.

"Oh my God, they're so cute!" I told him as I played with his children. "You're kids are amazing." I told him, which lit up his face and caused him to let a tear go.

"Well, they aren't his kids." Hutch said. I would have just pushed it off, but Runt took massive offensive from this statement.

"How dare you! They are my children!" He shouted at Hutch, beginning what I knew would be along argument.

"They weren't born to you and you're mate. You're gay, you can't have real kids!" He shouted back. I was about to intervene but something told me these two would just never back down from their viewpoints.

"Fuck you! I hate you! You family ruining bastard!" Runt screamed at the top of his lungs. I was shocked that my own son would talk like that to my lover.

"Shut up you puny, little fag!" Hutch retorted, shrieking equally as loudly. Runt was infuriated.

"How dare you fuck someone's wife and leave them mentally ill! How fucking dare you tell someone they can't have 'real' kids!" Runt screamed from the other side of the den.

"I don't think you can have a kid when you've always got a guy's dick in your ass!" Hutch shouted. That was disgusting. Both of them hate each other, and that won't ever change.

"Just because I love other men doesn't mean I'm worth less than you!" Runt was now visibly crying.

"Both of you! Stop it! I love you both and it's killing me to see you fight. Runt," I paused to look at my son, in tears now, "never use that sort of language against Hutch! And, Hutch," I paused to look at my irate mate, "If you ever call my son that word again you will never be allowed in my den ever again!"

They paused and looked at each other. The two tiny pups nestled in my arms as they cried. The two argumentative wolves across the den had forgoten about them. This whole day was ruined, because my whole family is falling apart.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to my Dad." Runt told Hutch. Hutch didn't like to remember what he did, because he knew it was wrong.

"I'll never forgive you for staying a weak Omega." Hutch told Runt. They hated eqach other, but to ask me to choose would be asking me to choose between oxygen and food.

"Okay, you two. I've had enough." I said. With that, Runt picked up HIS two pups and left.


	8. The Blackstar

**Here's the eighth chapter of 'After Alpha School'.**

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey, sir. A new recruit for you, this guy's named Marcus." Shakey said as a youthful omega came into my den.

"Okay, thank you Shakey." I responded as the new face came closer to me, and I stood up. Sweets and the kids where at her mother's so I knew I had plenty of time to get what I wanted from this handsome figure.

"Okay, Humphrey." Shakey retorted. The wolf stood right in front of me and listened eagerly to my next words. He was really hot.

"So you err... want to help the omega cause, hey?" I asked the enthusiastic, young, male wolf across the room from me. He had Garth's colouring, but a little lighter and a slightly shorter nose. And, of course a lot smaller.

"Yes, sir." He told me, wagging his tail behind him quickly. That really turned me on. Sweets made me happy, but she was less of the bubbly girl I fell in love with two seasons ago. My heart attacks made her mind age so rapidly.

"Well, Mark." I said as I stepped closer to him and sat down right next to him, as he did the same. "You know we do have to do some tests to see if you're good enough." I told him as I put my paw on shoulder and leaned towards his face. I put my nuzzle next to his and before he realised it, I had kissed him right on the lips.

He instantly blushed, but I could tell he liked the feeling of it in the back of his head. "Oh, well... err... I'm talking to someone. And, I'm straight."

"Shh..." I whispered into his ear as I pushed him over and pinned him to the ground.

"I..." He murmured. But before he could utter a second word he could feel his tip in my mouth. I pushed more of his dick into my mouth as I moaned. "Okay, but just this. Nothing else, and then I get to join." He ordered.

"Oka..." I was about to respond when I heard my wife laughing just outside my den. "Shh... hide!" I commanded, quietly. This led him to run to the shadows in the back of my den.

"Hey Humphrey!" She said.

"Hi ya, Sweets. What are you doing back?" I asked.

"Just want to say the kids and I are staying at my mother's."

"Okay, well, nice seeing you. I'll miss you." I told her, lying. I wish she was the cute, sexy, bubbly girl I used to love.

"Bye!" She said as we kissed.

When I was sure she was gone, I beckoned for Mark to come out of the shadows. "It's safe, for now. Now, where were we?"

Kate's POV

"You bitch!" Hutch yelled at me from across the room, feeling the scar on his shoulder start to bleed.

"I lost everything for you! My children hate me! Why? Because I gave up everything I loved to be with you!" I shouted back.

"You didn't need to fucking attack me!" He shouted. I tried to come closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but don't you ever call my son that again. You know what happened last month." With those words, his ears drooped slightly and he let me look at his injury.

"Ahh... Don't touch it there. I don't want him to do that again, but I disagree with the way he lives his life."

"So do I. I wanted two straight sons with wives and children! But he gave Humphrey a second heart attack doing that." I said.

"You know I regret what I said then, so much." He told me, slowly growing sadder and sadder.

"You nearly killed him." I said angrily.

"I shouldn't have said that! I didn't know he'd respond like that!" He retorted as I worked further on his injury.

"He trusted you, enough to tell you he was gay. How did you respond? Horribly. And then, he ran to his father - who loves him so much, enough to get so angry he injured himself." I explained to him.

"I just don't like the idea, Kate." He told me. I was disgusted by this, and it was about the tenth time I'd heard him say it. This was too much, so I need to tell him he's made me have to make a choice I don't want to have to make.

"If you don't like the idea of my son being happy, then I think you should go."

I layed down the line with him, feeling moisture begin to swell in my eye as I walked to the edge of my den and motioned for him to leave. You could imagine the pure shock on his face as his mouth opened.

"I love you, Kate. More than anything and everything, no, you are my everything. I wouldn't hurt someone's kids and an innocent man for something I didn't need. I need you Kate, more than the air that I breathe." I saw him walk to me and try to kiss me, but I raised my paw and told him to go.

"You need to leave, Hutch. I gave you a chance." I responded as I began to cry.

"You'll have nothing without me and I'll have nothing without you." He told me. I knew what he said was more than true, but I love my son, gay or not, more than anyone or anything. As long as he's happy, I will... no... I must do anything.

"Sorry." I said, my voice breaking. Hutch nodded soberly and left the den. I looked up at the night sky and saw there was no moon to howl towards. Every star seemed to glisten at me, and I felt my tears stop. I love Humphrey.

"I want Humphrey back."

 **Quite a development, no? Please review!**


	9. The Reunion

**Hi, again. This is just about over half of the way through this particular story, as I'm expecting about 13 to 15 chapters to come out of it.**

Humphrey's POV

I awoke the next morning to see the young wolf on the other side of my den still asleep. I had about one hour to shift him before Sweets and my younger pups came back to my den. He was a very handsome guy, and last night went a lot further than expected, thankfully. If Sweets just seemed more uplifting I wouldn't so this. So often, at least. Part of me, I guess, still loved Kate. That was a big space to be filled and Sweets just failed to satisfy me.

I walked over to him and gently nuzzled his side, making him jolt slightly and wake up.

"Oh, hey." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but you need to go now." I told him as he kissed me on the lips. "I'm growing on you, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Can we do this again some other time?" He asked as he once again gently kissed me, this time on my cheek.

"Of course we can." I told him.

"I think I love you." He responded, putting his arm around me. I got a little embarrassed at that.

"Erm... I have someone." I told him.

"So did I, but I love you more. Don't you love me?"

"I'll... err... tell you soon. But, you've got to be heading off."

Sadly, he really did have to go. He stood up, gave me one last embrace and walked out of my den. I saw his auburn tail swoosh to the left just a little as he walked out, revealing his asshole just for a few seconds. I need to talk to Sweets about what I've been doing, I know it's wrong.

After several minutes of waiting in the shadows were I slept, I heard my children running in to their home. I saw them - tails wagging - run up and hug me. I immediately picked them both up and cuddled them in a deep embrace.

"Hey, pups. You seem excited!" I said to them, as the smiled and giggled.

"We really are! Me and Steph can't wait to become pack leaders!" James told me.

"What?" I asked, confusedly.

"I told him and Mom that you're gonna take over the pack and put us two in charge. That's what you said, right Dad?" Stephanie told me.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly. Dual leadership of the pack would be a reasonable idea. Just then, I heard footsteps echo at the entrance, slowly getting louder.

"That's not Mom. She said she was going with her friends for an hour." My daughter told me. I wondered who it was, it looked like Sweets. It was a blonde wolf, medium sized and just a tad older than Sweets. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Kate, crying.

Kate's POV

I was beginning to tear up as I entered Humphrey's den. I knew he was going to stay with Sweets no matter what I said. I've fucking screwed up my life so badly it'll never change back to the way I wanted it to be. I was literally crying as I peered over the entrance to his den and saw my ex-husband and his children looking at me, he must think I'm just an idiot. I want him to love me again.

"Kate? What's wrong?" He asked as he walked towards me. He began to whisper "Let's talk outside."

"O... okay." I sobbed out, he must think I'm being weird.

"I don't want them to hear this." He told me sternly. When we got outside he asked me again "What's wrong, Kate?"

"I... I broke up with Hutch." I responded to his question. He was taken a back by this question, and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me, slightly angrily.

"Because... because I don't love him. He never understood me, he never cared enough about my children. He called Runt things a grown adult wolf shouldn't be calling people younger than them and he doesn't really care about what... what happened with... what happened with Claudette." I said to Humphrey, beginning to stop crying until the final sentence.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, letting down his ears.

"Because I do love someone, Humphrey. They're always there when I need them, they understand my children and love them more than me, they care about everyone, they are just, perfect for me." I told him, smiling.

"Who is that?" He asked, with a slight smile.

"The wolf I disappointed and let down seven months ago. But the wolf who I know makes me complete, the one who makes me whole. The silly Omega I hurt very badly, but that it took losing him to realise what I had was better than anything I've ever had. I love you, Humphrey. I love you more than the moon I howl to or air that I breathe. I need you, Humphrey. I don't expect you to love me, of course not, but I can't live without the most brilliant wolf in the whole world. Make me whole again, Humphrey. I'm too sorry to ever say, but I'll never think of letting you down again. Ever." I said. He began to tear up and smile. Then he did the one thing I never expected, but that I wanted so much.

He kissed me.

"I love you too, Kate. Please, don't hurt me ever again. I can't take it." He told me.

"My goofy little omega. I'm the stupidest wolf in the world to let you go." I said, before we both started crying ever so slightly.

 **So, what will Sweets think of this turn of events?**


	10. The Arguement

**Hi, again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is the next chapter.**

Claudette's POV

I was crying into Fleet's fur at the back of my new den. My soft, blonde fur was wet under my eyes and my caring mate tried to dry my tears. I hadn't stopped crying since Salty assaulted me a week ago. My mother constantly visited and so did Runt, and they tried to comfort me. But I didn't want to be comforted.

I wanted Salty dead.

I want his blood to flood his den and I want Candy to watch. I want him to feel my pain, my agony, my suffering. My dad knows where he is, I'm sure of it. They've been the best of friends since they were pups, they were the epitome of lazy omegas. Bi-sexual, stoner, careless, perverse, irresponsible, rude, obnoxious, stupid, sadistic, cruel, lazy omegas. He just gets high and humps what ever the fuck moves! Or gets humped by what ever the fuck moves. I bet Salty told him all about his plans to do that to me. But my father didn't give a shit that his pregnant daughter was going to get raped. I'm honestly disgusted he is my father.

"Claudette!" Fleet screamed loudly. He released me from his grasp and gazed at my crotch.

"What? Why are you shouting?" I asked him with some concern.

"You're... you're vagina! Or clitoris or uterus or what ever!" He said putting his paw closer to my crotch, as if he was pointing.

"Oh! You want a little taste, big boy?" I asked sensually as I stroked his nipple with my claw gently as I pecked at his lips.

"No! Claudette! You're water broke!" He said loudly as he placed the most external tip his paw in the liquid coming from my private area.

Sweet's POV

I was returning from meeting with Candy. I was amazed because she told me Salty had left her. I thought they were in love, I know Salty told Humphrey about her all the time. But I guess people just grow apart, right? I know me and Humphrey are more in love than ever, we never lost our flame and I'm so lucky to have him. I haven't been my self recently, and I know that - but that was because of his heart problems. We're getting better now and I'm going to be my self from now onwards.

I walked into the den to see my son in a deep, relaxing sleep in one corner of the den. I smiled at his gentleness and cuteness. But, across the room was my husband and daughter; wide awake.

"What are you two doing?" I asked quietly, so as not to wake up the small pup across the floor.

"Just goofin' around." Humphrey told me. "By the way, I have something to say to you outside."

"Ooh... Is it a gift?" I asked him getting excited.

"No, sorry." He said with an akward, cheesy smile. "I just want to tell you about something that happened earlier."

"Okay" I responded as we walked outside. When we got outside he told me straight on what happened.

"Kate was talking to me yesterday. She told me she had left Hutch after an argument." He told me. I tilted my head at this comment, as it confused me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she isn't in love with him, apparently. She told me that..." He gulped and looked away for a few seconds and then looked into my eyes, stepping a little bit closer. "She told me... she told me that she still has feelings for." He cut himself off.

"Feelings for who?" I enquired with widened eyes, knowing exactly what the answer would be. He seemed emotional at what he was about to say next.

"That she still has feelings for me." He started to cry after he spat that out. I pulled him into a hug and stroked his back.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her that you don't love her anymore. That you are no longer with her, you are my husband. She passed up her opportunity, Humphrey." I said frantically. I became totally paranoid that he was going to run away with Kate, and leave me and my children alone and cold.

"But... but do I want to say that?" He choked, stopping his sobbing. I pushed him off me. I had never felt so insulted and punctured by someone's words.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're married. Don't leave me, please! I'm sorry Humphrey! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." I screamed loudly, Humphrey was taken off guard at this response. "Please, please." I started sobbing.

"Sweets, I don't know what to do. I still love her, and that will never go away. But I love you too. I've cheated on you a few times Sweets, I don't think we have a flame anymore."

I couldn't even respond to that statement. I just slapped him as hard as I possibly could.

"Fine! Go fuck your cheating whore of an ex wife! You two can go cheat on each other! Fuck you, you stupid, lazy, irresponsible bitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before once again slapping Humphrey with unmatched power and speed. He held his face in agony. "I'm telling the children all about how you cheated on me, about how you left them because you loved them less, about how much of a drug dealing bastard you really are!"

"I don't love them less! I love them just as mu..." I cut him off.

"You hate them, don't you? I'm your second pick for a wife and they're your fucking fourth and fifth pick for children! You are just sick, Humphrey. I hope we never talk or meet again."

And with that, I walked into the den to act upon my threats and tell my children what their father is really like.

 **Wow. That escalated quickly.**


	11. The Last Words

**This will be the third to last chapter, unfortunately. There will probably be a sequel to this.**

Humphrey's POV

She just walked into the den as I felt tears run down my face. I heard the rumble of thunder and rain begin to pour down on my bruised head.

I'm a nothing, I'm a failure. Nobody loves me, not even my own children or my wife. I knew what I was going to do next, it was what I really had to do next, and though it might be sad for a minute in the long run nobody will care. My children don't love me, and they never have and they never will. Who could blame them? After all, I am seriously the worst dad in the world. I began to walk to the lake nearby, but not to wash. There was a tall cliff on the edge of the lake, with jagged rocks and gnashing tides below. This was where Humphrey, the evil wolf, was to meet his end. At least I'd make everybody happy. At least I'd go out doing the only thing in my life that gave anyone any pleasure.

I began to walk, and - as I got further from the den grounds - I began to really notice how beautiful everything really is. I could hear (through the rain) the sound of young wolves and pups chasing each other in the trees, the insects working as one to complete their goals, the birds chirping in their nests, the smaller mammals huddling close together to shelter themselves. I let go of my cheek and smiled, because I realised how well the world gets on when I don't interfere. My children's lives will be so much happier, so much more tranquil without a wolf like me.

As I got to the lake I noticed a figure of a grey-blonde wolf walking in the opposite direction. It was Stinky's girlfriend.

"Hello." I said happily, with a smile as I neared her.

"Oh, hi Humphrey." She responded, stopping to talk with me amongst the trees. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing you should care about. But, erm... there is one thing I'd like you to do." I told her, losing my smile.

"What is it?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Tell Stinky, Claudette, James, Stephanie and Runt I love them. A lot."

"They already know." She responded, inquisitively.

I didn't respond. I simply continued on my way as the female Alpha behind me shrugged and walked away, back to her den. She would be the last wolf I would ever see, and as she ran into the distance I realised that there was no turning back. There were two paths I could have gone by, but I'm way past the line of changing the path I'm on. I'm a failure. A fucking failure.

I got to the cliff and I stepped to the edge. I was facing death right in the face and I was amazed how much more scared I was now than I though I would be. I simply said one thing before I jumped.

"I'm sorry, Claudette."

Stinky's POV

As I began my patrol around the borders, I decided to walk to the lake near our dens. Something just pulled me there, I don't know what it was. I just felt a longing to go there. There was something there my mind was telling me I needed to see. In Alpha school, they taught us to follow our gut instinct.

Larissa walked past me as I travelled. She spoke in her usual, dreamy voice. But she spoke with worry and a feeling of concern.

"Stinky, I think there might be something off with your dad. He told me to tell you that he loved you, but he said it with a tear in his eye." She told me with a shiver and her head bowed.

"Where was he going?" I asked, as the response became clear in my mind.

"To the lake."

It struck me at that moment, he was in trouble. I needed to help him. So, I dashed with the speed of a cheetah through the trees - using my alpha skills to dodge the shrubbery that encroached upon my as I sprinted through the foliage. Nothing I had learnt in Alpha School could prepare me for what I saw when I got to the lake. I looked below the large cliff face. I saw red, dripping blood and scraps of grey fur dot the rocks beneath. I walked closer and saw bones and large pieces of skin and flesh. I jumped upon one of the rocks and looked down at the corpse below. The wolf's severed head seemed more in tact. I leaned in, fearing that one of our omegas had fell during a game or that the rogues were sending a message. But I saw what could not be imagined by a son.

My dad.

I couldn't believe this was true. I shook my head as I tried to convince myself it was just a sick joke. But it was too real. I started hyperventilating, trying to convince myself it was a lie. I felt the most extreme avalanche of tears fall down my face, drowning the rock as I breathed with alarming pace. I didn't know what to do. I just screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed, louder than I had ever screamed before. I jumped of the rock and on to the beach, violently shaking and crying like a maniac.

I dashed to Runt's den. I sprinted as fast as I could. I was screaming and failing to breath as I simply smashed down the trees in my way. I got to his den, seeing Runt outside about to walk away.

"Hi, Stink... oh my god! Why are you crying like that. Please calm down." He told me, concerned.

"Run... Runt, oh fuck! Runt, oh my god! I... oh fuck!" I screamed frantically, with tears running down my face like rapids.

"Please calm down." He repeated.

"Dad... dad... oh Jesus! He... he... jumped off... off of a..." I couldn't get myself around to say it. Runt was beginning to cry, as he got extremely worried.

"Dad jumped off a cliff?" He finished for me. I just nodded. "Oh fuck you! How dare you say that sort of thing! I'm going to see for myself." He shouted, filled with rage.

"I wouldn't..." I choked.

 **Well, that really was quite gruesome. But it all works out in the end. Please review!**


	12. The Talk

**Well, I know some might have been disturbed by the last chapter, but here's a less gruesome, but maybe more sad, chapter.**

Claudette's POV

"The second one is out!" The healer said aloud as I was finally able to relax. My mate stood next to me, squeezing my paw all the way through to the end of this. I felt so relieved that both the pups were out. I was ecstatic at being a mother, as well. "Do you want to hold them?" The Healer asked.

"Yes, thank you." I responded. She then handed me two young pups, one looking like me and one looking like Fleet.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm a dad." Fleet said next to me.

"I can't believe it either." I said, drowsily and slightly light headed. But then, we were interrupted by a crying Runt running into the den.

"Clau... Claudette!" He screamed, causing the babies to cry even more. I started comforting them while Fleet talked to Runt.

"I know you're happy to be an uncle and all, but please be little more quiet." My husband said with a growl at the crying omega.

"I'm really... I'm happy for you, but..." He was crying to much to continue. I gave the babies to Fleet and sat up.

"But? But what, Runt? Tell us." I commanded sternly.

"Dad's dead!" He shouted, drying his eyes and trying to steady himself.

My jaw dropped immediately. My eyes widened. Surely not, dad is still a young wolf really. He's a lot younger than the dads of most of my friends. His heart issues had gotten better he told me so. He wasn't just lying to try to calm me down.

"Runt, is this true?" Fleet asked, giving the pups to the healer.

"Would I make it up? Would I make up... would I make up a story about my dad... my dad dying?" He sobbed, with a gentle amount of anger.

Oh my god. It is true. I felt my heart drop and my body go cold. I felt my eyes water up and my breathing getting heavier. I tried to stop myself from showing too much emotion. I was able to stop my self from bursting into tears, but it took all my strength. I couldn't believe that the wolf who used to tell me stories about his adventures with his friends when they were younger, the wolf who always risked himself to protect me, the wolf who used to provide a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen was gone. But most of all, the wolf that made my childhood happy. I could just picture vividly the memory of me as a young pup being afraid of the dark, and him pulling me close and telling me there was nothing to fear. I always believed it when he was there with me.

"Was it his heart?" I asked, meekly and quietly.

"No... he... he killed himself." Runt responded. I just couldn't think. I immediately opened my eyes and gave what must have seemed like a truly horrified glare at Runt. He killed himself? Why? He was the happiest wolf I knew. He was the epitome of an omega. He always smiled, he always laughed, he always helped others. What reason would he have to kill himself? What could have made him do that?

Sweet's POV

I stood at the entrance of my cave with my two children by my sides as we all looked out for Humphrey's return. Maybe I was too harsh. We need to talk things out, and we will. I hadn't said that to my children, their father is a good wolf. Soon, I spotted a grey wolf walk closer to our den, sobbing slightly. He was much to large to be Humphrey.

It was Stinky.

"Stinky, do you know were your dad is?" I asked him when he was in ear shot.

"Yeah. I guess... I guess I do." He told me. "But I need to tell you alone, outside." As if he could say anything worse!

"Just tell us all." I said. My pups were getting worried, and they were clutching to my side.

"Where's Daddy?" Stephanie asked, with tears in her little eyes. Stinky and I both swarmed around the two pups and comforted them.

"I'm sorry. But... but Dad... he's in a better place." He told the pups. I was speechless, but the pups just looked quizzical.

"Where is 'a better place'?" My son asked. I braced myself for what there reaction would be when the found out.

"It's where people who have, well, passed away go to." He said, hugging them closely.

"But Daddy is alive! I saw him a few minutes ago!" Stephanie exclaimed violently. She was half filled with rage and half drowned in tears. She pushed Stinky away and backed herself into a corner.

"I'm sorry, but he passed away. I guess it was..." He seemed to think whilst he chose his words. "... it was, his heart." He finished. Stephanie was hysterical. She slapped Stinky far harder than I thought a little pup could.

"No! No! He's alive! I'll find him!" She screamed in tears. James was simply sobbing into my fur.

"No! Please. Just accept this. It'll be so much easier if you accept it." He told Stephanie. But she wouldn't listen.

"But," She struggled "he said we were going to spend some time together, tomorrow! Daddy wouldn't lie!" Me and Stinky were breaking our hearts over how she was getting. She just loved him too much to let him go. Then we heard a breaking voice behind us. It was _her_.

"Is this true?" _She_ asked. Her eyes wet and legs trembling.

"Yes, mom." Stinky said.

 **I know what you're thinking. "That's a little sad." But, it's going to get better. There is going to be a happy ending.**


	13. The Visitor

**This is the finale. I'm working on a new story, but I'm welcome to new ideas.**

Time Skip: Humphrey's Funeral

Kate's POV

"I can't really say anything that will really do justice to how kind and considerate this omega was." Runt began, speaking slightly shakily. We all sat together looking at the small bump in the grass in the burial grounds. A few clawed rocks denoted who was buried there. "I really don't think anything you can say can ever really do justice do him. He was everything every omega wanted to be, and wanted to copy. But he was the original, and it's so horribly sad to see him pass away. But he's in a better place." He finished. We were all smiling, because we wanted to show our support for Runt and his siblings.

Personally, I was not without sadness. We had plans to re-marry, plans to have more pups, plans to go on another honeymoon. Sweets had plans with him too. It was the choice that made him lose it. He didn't want to choose between those two options. That was what killed him. I killed him.

"Thank you, for your word, Runt." The priestess wolf said. "It is said to see such a well loved and well known wolf. We put him to rest, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." She continued. I bowed my head in quilt and grief.

"I love you Humphrey, my little omega." I whispered under my breath, to quiet for anyone else to hear. "I love you a lot. I broke your heart, I killed you. I never deserved a wolf like you. Goodbye."

I felt a strange aura fill the air as we all got up and left the grave. It felt warm and comfortable. It felt nice and caring. It was a lot like Humphrey. I think that this has, somehow, brought us all together. Through our love of Humphrey.

When I got to my den, I simply sat there. The large den, empty bar myself. I heard faint laughing, and a sort of vivid memory of Humphrey standing there, just a little above me, and nuzzling me. That sort of person couldn't just die, he was too lovable to ever be forgotten. I remember, many moons ago, when he said 'I do' at our wedding. I'd never felt so loved. I never felt like that again.

I didn't want to be alone. I wanted Humphrey. I wanted him to be at that entrance, with his goofy little grin, looking at me. I wanted to nuzzle his nose again, and to say one more 'I love you'.

"I love you." I said into the open air. Nobody would ever hear those words. I'm alone. Because I cheated. I killed a father of five because I was selfish. I could here a faint voice reply back, only in my mind.

"I love you, too."

It was just my imagination. He's just a memory now, just a dream, just a faint vision. He's not there in person anymore. I guess, in the end, I lost. I lost him, so I guess I just lost everything. I guess I just lost everybody. He was my world for so long, and how did I repay him? Heart attacks, heart breaks, stress, anxiety. How did I ever bring my self to hurt him? He did nothing to me, nothing! I just want to take his place, in that dirty hole. Our alphas had to piece him together, as best as they could. It made me come close to vomiting. The idea of having to place a wolf's head with its severed body and limbs and tail. Stinky saw that. My son, saw his father in pieces, with an eye ball here and a tooth there.

I'm sick. So horribly sick. So horribly, horribly sick.

"Hello?" A voice called.

"Hello?" I responded. In came a grey, female wolf with a white underbelly and grey hide. She looked like she had Humphrey's fur. She had those icy, blue eyes.

"I heard what happened to Humphrey. I just want to say you are not alone in your sadness." She told me.

"How did you know Humphrey?" I asked her.

"We spent all our live together. He was a little bit older than me, but he was always there. He always protected and cared for me." She responded.

"So your a friend?" I quizzed.

"I'm Humphrey's sister. Leona." She retorted.

"He never told me about you." I told her.

"I said something I shouldn't have. A long time ago. Our mom died, and we had to run away from our dad." She explained.

"I knew that bit." I said.

"Well, he ran off. I was found by the northern pack. He was found by the western pack. I always dreamed, every night in fact, that one day I'd be able to say sorry and we'd be friends again. That we'd make up for lost time. But I guess we didn't."

"We all miss him." I told her.

"We?" She asked.

"His five kids. Three of them with me." I explained. I continued: "We got a divorce."

"I've only got a few minutes before I have to get back to my pack."

"Okay." And with that, she walked away.

When I'm ready to leave this den, I'm going to announce total equality for Omegas and Alphas. Humphrey wanted it, so he gets it. His dying wish, if he could make one.

A second visitor then appeared, it was Claudette.

"Hi, Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, honey! Let me get a bone for you." I said, getting up and starting to dig.

"Hey mom." She got my attention. I stopped digging.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We named the kids. The girl is called Jane." She told me.

"And the boy?" I asked excitedly.

"The boy is called Humphrey."

 **Little sweet moment at the end, right?**


End file.
